


A Selection of Chocolates (April 2020 drabble collection)

by heathtrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Hair, Rare Pairings, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathtrash/pseuds/heathtrash
Summary: I wrote drabbles for my friends who participated in a silly guessing game with me. Here we have some less-loved and rare ships, all titled after chocolates from my 65p discount easter egg.1. Triple Chocolate (mchackle)2. Creamy Fudge (hubblestar)3. Tempting Toffee (starabella)4. Strawberries and Cream (honeybroom)5. Gooey Caramel (honeybroom)
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom/Minerva McGonagall, Drill/Hempnettle (Worst Witch), Drill/Julie Hubble, Hardbroom (Worst Witch)/Jennifer Honey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Triple Chocolate (mchackle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariel_manto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel_manto/gifts), [TheWorstStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorstStoryteller/gifts), [downpourcity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpourcity/gifts), [Linguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/gifts), [NoelEvangilineCarson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelEvangilineCarson/gifts).



Alighting from a broomstick in the courtyard of Hogwarts, to Minerva’s utter surprise, were Ada and Hecate.

“What on earth are you doing here?” Minerva said, peering over her spectacles and pursing her lips.

Hecate cleared her throat. “We thought we ought to visit.”

“—Since it’s your birthday,” Ada finished.

Ada rushed forward to embrace Minerva tightly, nearly bowling her over with enthusiasm, while Hecate gave Minerva a wry smile. She approached, leaning in over Ada, and kissed her.

“You’re spoiling me,” Minerva protested, as Ada revealed a basket of presents and their cuddling familiars.

“You deserve it,” Hecate asserted.


	2. Creamy Fudge (hubblestar)

“You know, I’m still not letting you off so easily,” Julie sighed. “My Millie was sent to prison. And for what? She was innocent.”

“Oh— Julie—” Dimity gave her a pleading look. “I have three words that I think will cheer you up.” Dimity twisted her mouth cheekily, picking up an envelope. “I have tickets.”

Julie gasped. “You didn’t! Dimity, I told you those tickets were way too expensive!”

“What do you think they pay me in? Pondweed? Am I out of the dog house?”

“Maybe. You can even sleep in the bed with me if you like,” Julie winked.


	3. Tempting Toffee (starabella)

Dimity could not help but lose herself in a glance cast idly across the hall by one Arabella Hempnettle. They were at the Magical Sports Symposium, and it was the first time Dimity had seen her since the worming.

She hesitantly approached Arabella during the break.

“How’re you doing?”

Arabella forced a smile. “I’ve been better, Dimity.”

She started moving away, but Dimity stopped her with a soft hand. “Bella, I—”

“I wish I could undo the things I did, Dimity, but I can’t. I can never make it right.”

Arabella shrugged Dimity off and walked away, leaving Dimity hollow.


	4. Strawberries and Cream (honeybroom)

“Hecate, wait here—”

Hecate blinked. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Jennifer pressed a kiss to her cheek, leaving her looking out over the lake.

The Lake District was a welcome break from their summer of revising lesson plans for the coming year. Hecate admitted it was rather pretty.

Soon enough, Hecate heard the crunch of pebbles behind her, and Jennifer returned with two ice cream cones.

Hecate gratefully accepted, and hesitated before giving hers a self-conscious lick.

“You— you’ve got some on your nose.” Jennifer ran her finger down Hecate’s nose, and Hecate blushed.


	5. Gooey Caramel (honeybroom)

“You always play with mine. I think it is time that I return the favour.”

That was how Jennifer ended up sitting at Hecate’s dressing table, while her hair flowed from Hecate’s long black nails.

“But you have such long hair, and mine is shorter so it can’t be much fun to play with,” Jennifer protested.

Hecate looked Jennifer in the eye through the mirror. “I believe that is for me to decide.”

She drew Jennifer’s hair into a smooth honey twist, pinning it up from her neck.

“Now I can do this,” Hecate purred, and kissed behind Jennifer’s ear.


End file.
